1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to yarn support apparatus and will particularly pertain to the new and improved dual spindle yarn support and delivery apparatus wherein the same rotatively mounted the plurality of cylindrical spindles to permit dual delivery of yarn filaments during a plural filament weaving procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of yarn support apparatus is well known in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore been of a cumbersome and expansive configuration as opposed to the invention which permits a knock-down organization receivable within a carrying case to enable portage thereof from one forum to another. An example of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,055 to MACDONALD where the patent utilizes a series of aligned parallelepiped containers where the containers include central bores to direct yarn therethrough. The present invention defines an improvement over the patent where the cylindrical containers of the invention permit a tangle free interweaving of yarn utilizing a dual filament weaving procedure as opposed to that of the MACDONALD patent setting forth a stationary series of containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,277 to BROSCHARD provides plural reels of yarn including elongate guide to direct the yarn therethrough. These reels are of a stationary configuration as is typical of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,208 to SEDGEWICK provides an organization wherein a bracket member secures a series of bobbins to enable directing individual filament from the various bobbins through a weaving station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,834 to LINDQUIST provides a teaching to disclose a series of compartments securing yarn rolls therewithin to enable directing of yarn from the rolls through associated apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,687 to GARIBOLDI ET AL, wherein stacked reels of yarn are mounted through underlying guides to direct the yarn through a weaving organization positioned thereunder.
As such, it may be appreciated there appears to be a need for a new and improved dual spindle yarn support and delivery apparatus where the same permits the tangle free delivery and directing of spaced yarn filaments in a dual filament weaving procedure.